


4 Days- Farm and Fleet/Family

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, farm and fleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How the hell do you live with this cold weather?” Leo speaks between clenched teeth, shivering as they walk out to the small blue car. “Honestly, this is unnatural and I hate it.”</p><p>Jim just spares a glance backward and tries not to die slipping on the ice rink that used to be the driveway. “Bones. We told you to bring a bigger coat and you refused. It’s not my fault you’re cold.” He opens the door for Leo, who almost smiles before plopping down into the car. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you a jacket at Farm and Fleet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Days- Farm and Fleet/Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically there was an ice storm and I have feelings about farm and fleet.

“How the hell do you live with this cold weather?” Leo speaks between clenched teeth, shivering as they walk out to the small blue car. “Honestly, this is unnatural and I hate it.”

Jim just spares a glance backward and tries not to die slipping on the ice rink that used to be the driveway. “Bones. We told you to bring a bigger coat and you refused. It’s not my fault you’re cold.” He opens the door for Leo, who almost smiles before plopping down into the car. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you a jacket at Farm and Fleet.”

“What the hell is a Farm and Fleet?” Leo shouts grumpily through the closed door.

He finds out what a Farm and Fleet is. He really wishes he didn’t, but he’s here now and there is a man dressed from head to toe in hunting camo. He looks to his left and sees tractors. To his right, off-brand gummy candies that look far too old to actually be safely sold to humans. “Jim, what the hell is this.” It’s not so much a question as a statement of shock and it makes Jim cackle.

“This, Bones, is the jewel of the midwestern United States. The creme de la creme if you will.” He winks at Leo and dashes off down the aisles and aisles of farm paraphernalia being stocked by greasy teenagers in red vests. “Come on! We have to get some chicken feed and I need your help carrying it!”

Leo stomps down the aisles towards the sound of Jim animatedly harassing an employee of the store. “Jim, leave the kid alone.” He shakes his head at his fiance and pulls him by the elbow. “Sorry. He’s easily excited.” Jim struggles as he’s pulled away from the traumatized-looking teenager but Leo doesn’t let go.

“Come on! You’re ruining half the fun of coming here.” Jim stomps alongside Leo, frown creasing his forehead. “You’re boring.”

“Yes, because minimum-wage teenagers working at a farm store are so interesting.”

“You never know, Bones. You never know.”

They pick up the chicken feed which is an ungodly weight and Jim doesn’t actually need help, he just heaves it over his shoulder and Leo appreciates the way his muscles ripple slightly.

They make their way over to the clothing department. (“Farm and Fleet has everything you could ever need, I promise.”) and Leo takes it in. Most everything is either flannel or hunting camo. He manages to find a simple gray coat, though, and it’s warm enough and unassuming, so he gets it.

“Wasn’t that fun, Bones? God, it’s been so long.” Jim twines his fingers with the older man’s as they stroll back to the car. One false step, though, and Jim is on his back on the pavement, having slipped on ice. For a minute, Leo is worried that he’s been hurt because he’s not saying anything but then Jim dissolves into laughter and all is well. “Oh my God, Bones, did you see that?” He gets to his feet after a few seconds of struggle and picks up his bag of chicken food again. “Now that’s something that doesn’t happen in Georgia, does it?”

“Why would you want that to happen, Jim? Why?” Leo turns on his heel (being careful not to wipe out, of course) and stalks to the car, bitching under his breath about the weather the whole time. “You people are crazy.”

In the car back to the house, Bones manages to soften up a little. This stems mostly from the way Jim winces slightly whenever he moves his torso too much. The blond obviously tries to hide it, but Leo is a doctor, dammit. “You okay, kid?”

“Um, yeah, I think. Just hurt my back when I fell. Should be fine.” Jim groans slightly and shifts in his seat to get more comfortable. “It’s happened before.”

“How old were you last time?”

“Twelve?”

Leo laughs and swats Jim lightly upside the head. “It’s not the same think, dork. You aren’t twelve anymore, you’re twenty eight. How badly does it hurt?”

“It’s fine, Bones. Don’t get all doctory.” Jim winces again as he turns the steering wheel. “I’m fine.”

Leo shakes his head and stares directly at Jim, not letting his gaze waver. “Like hell you are. When he get home, you are icing your back until I say you can stop.” Jim giggles a little. “What?”

“Ice was the problem in the first place, wasn’t it?” Jim smiles at Bones and pulls into the driveway carefully. He walks a few steps and ends up hobbling a little. “Bones, I’m getting old! This is terrible!”

Leo doesn’t dignify that with a response, instead choosing to round the car to help Jim not die. “Just promise me you won’t die of old age before we get married, okay?”

Jim grins up at Leo and pecks him on the cheek. “Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

When they finally get into the house, they are met by screaming. “Uncle Jim!” Sam’s kids, a little girl and boy coming rocketing around the corner and attempt to jump on Jim but Leo stops them.

“Woah there, darlings. I know you want to say hello to your uncle Jim properly, but he’s hurt right now, so you’ve gotta be real gentle, okay?” He crouches down to talk to the kids.

“Okay, Bones!” They chorus back and hug Jim softly before scurrying away back to their parents.

“Well, looks like Sam and Aurelan got here safe and sound.” Jim says finally.

“Yeah, he didn’t miss his flight.” Winona is suddenly in front of them with a raised eyebrow. “You hurt yourself. Why am I not surprised?”

Leo bursts out laughing because this woman is so hardened by former military service and genetics that make her a no-nonsense kind of person, but the care that she has for Jim is evident in her eyes despite all this. “He slipped on ice in the parking lot. A little ice and he’ll be fine.” He waves the woman off but she doesn’t budge.

“Really, Jim? I thought you knew better than to be an idiot on the ice.” Winona scoffs and turns to go back into the living room. “There are cupcakes on the counter if you want some. Your friend Gaila is crazy intense with the baking.” She calls behind herself.

Leo laughs to himself, knowing exactly how Gaila gets with the pastries when she’s in a new and thus uncomfortable environment. He and Jim make it to the kitchen and he gets him a bagful of ice from the freezer. “There. Keep that on your back over your shirt until I tell you so.” He picks up one of the christmas decorated cupcakes and takes a bite. 

Jim sits on a stool and shoots Leo doleful looks. “You’re not getting one, loser. You heard your mom, you were being an idiot.”

“He’s always been an idiot, so how can we really expect anything else?” Sam appears in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling broadly. He looks nearly exactly like Jim except for eyes that aren’t quite as blue and hair that has turned more brown than blond these days. “Hello, Leonard. How are you?”

Leo shakes his hand. “I’m good, Sam. Just dealing with your infantile brother, same as it’s been for twenty two years.” He shakes his head. “I just can’t seem to get rid of him.”

“Hey!” Jim pipes up from where he’s sulking. “I have it from a very reliable source that you don’t want to get rid of me ever.”

“Oh, and who told you that?” Sam cajoles. 

“Bones did, just the other day when he pro-shit.” Jim slaps a hand over his mouth and drops the ice. “Never mind.”

Leo pinches the bridge of his nose and smiles a little, although he feels it probably comes out as more of a grimace. “Jim.”

“Are you serious? You two are getting married?” Sam whispers, clearly getting that it’s a secret. “Oh my goodness.”

“Please don’t tell mom, yet. We’re going to tell her on Christmas.” Jim begs.

Sam waves his hand. “Don’t worry. My lips are sealed. I’m just really happy for you two. You totally deserve each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
